Our Unchangeable Past
by Mrs. Seamus Finnigan
Summary: Hermione Granger has just returned from her long summer holiday in France to find her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, waiting for her in her kitchen.


**Just a short oneshot for you. Enjoy!**

"You know," She watched him, "Don't you?"

"Do you take me for an idiot?" He replied, his face still hidden on her countertop, "I've known for quite a long time now."

"Oh," She muttered, nodding, "Of course."

"You said you loved me once," He added, "Do you remember?"

"Yes,"

"Good," He sighed and stood up, turning around to face her, "Do you know I still love you? Even though you don't love _me_ anymore."

"I do love you," She answered pointedly, "Just not the way I did before."

"You love me in a way that breaks my heart," He took her hands in his, "I hope you keep that in mind. You know, I didn't think you were this kind of person. I don't think anyone did. When you love, you love stubbornly. You refuse to let go. But with him in the picture, everything's changed. I don't understand it. How could you let him into your life? I suppose it shouldn't surprise me with your forgiving nature but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Merlin's bloody beard, Hermione! I love you! How could you let _him_ get in the way of all that?!"

"I love him," Hermione whispered softly, "I love him, Ron."

"I know," Ron sighed again, resting his forehead on her shoulder, "It hurts."

"I'm sorry," Hermione tried

"Apologizing isn't going to take away the sting of what you've done, 'Mione," Ron looked her in the eyes, "You still love Malfoy."

"I know," Hermione pointed out

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I've got to go. Harry'll be expecting me. And you've got your date with Mal-"

Ron stopped, noting the fierce protectiveness in Hermione's gaze.

"Sorry," He stared at the fireplace, "Draco. You've got your date with Draco."

"Good bye," Hermione reached out to touch his shoulder

"Good bye," He jerked away from her hand

"Ron?" Hermione spoke up

"Yes?" He turned to face her, hopeful

"Can you let me tell everyone?"

"Yeah," He grunted and apparated out of the room

Feeling tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes, Hermione sat down on the couch and accioed a quill and some parchment.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I am sorry but I'll have to cancel tonight's meeting. I am feeling unwell and I do not want to get you sick as well. I am dreadfully sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

She went to the cage in the corner. Inside was a beautiful white barn owl Draco had bought for her as a present. She opened the door to the cage and held out her arm. The owl fluttered out onto her arm. Stroking its feathers, Hermione attached the letter to the owl's leg. She opened the window and the owl flew off into the night. A reply was sent back almost immediately.

 _Hermione,_

 _I do hope that after all this you don't believe I am stupid enough to believe the b.s. in that letter. I am coming over and you are going to tell me the real reason why you have decided to cancel._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

Hermione smiled at his reply. It was so commanding, exactly what one would expect from a Malfoy. A definitive crack echoed loudly through her relatively large apartment. Hermione broke down.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco rushed to her side, gathering her up in his arms, "What happened?"

"He knew," Hermione sobbed, "He knew."

"Oh, love," Draco kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry, love."

"Draco," Hermione jerked around until she faced him, grabbing his face in her petite hands, "Don't you dare apologize, don't you bloody dare. I love you and it bloody well isn't your fault. There is nothing you can do to change it."

"I love you too, Granger," Draco smirked at her

"I thought we agreed to stop calling each other by our last names," Hermione raised an eyebrow at him

"I believe it was only for serious topics, Granger," Draco chuckled

"Well then, Malfoy,"

"Would you like to spend the evening here?" Draco offered, "We could watch some of those Muggle moving pictures you like so much, eat some ice cream."

"Nothing good comes of you eating ice cream," Hermione teased

"I can't help it," Draco mock-pouted, "I never got any treats when I was younger. My father didn't want me to be spoiled."

"Oh, oh, oh," Hermione laughed, "You spoiled? Never!"

"Why you little!" Draco exclaimed, happiness lighting up his eyes, "You're going to pay for that comment."

Hermione ran down the hall, screaming and giggling. Draco chased after her. When he caught her, he tickled her until both of them were smiling like fools and utterly out of breath.


End file.
